19 Candles
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: It's Sonic's Birthday weekend and Amy wants to spoil him, because after all, the Hero of Mobius deserves it. The gang have all chipped in to help her make his day and night special. The only thing is, could a serious threat be slowly approaching? If so, who? When will they strike? A one-shot because I had time and my 19th birthday was two days ago. Enjoy! (EDITED)
1. 19 Candles

**Why hello again, all! Too long it's been!**

 ***sigh*, IRL, if you're injured, it just doesn't bode well with my line of work/study. So, here I am with some time on my hands. A little one-shot for y'all! Cute little birthday shenanigan story for Sonic. Hope you all enjoy! If we're lucky, I might be back again soon! Be sure to read and review! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

'Only Egghead could ruin a perfectly good set of plans.' Amy mumbled as she polished up her hammer in the middle of the garage.

'Come on, Ames, it's only Eggman? It's not like it'll cut into our weekend that much?' Sonic smirked with a wink, causing Silver and Tails to chuckle.

'That's not the point,' Amy shrugged before standing, 'alright, let's get this over with!'

'Tornado looks ready to go, all,' Cream announced as she jumped down from the wing, 'let's get out of here!'

Just another sunny day in paradise on the planet of Mobius – well, almost. It was Sonic's birthday this weekend, and now that he and Amy had _finally_ begun a low-key (for safety's sake) relationship, she had planned a fun filled weekend for them all in order to celebrate. Alas, it was no surprise that Eggman would step in to ruin the fun. Just another beastly contraption headed towards the city in hopes of total domination that they had to conquer.

The fuchsia hedgehog tried not to let on how annoyed she really was as the gang prepared themselves for battle in the garage, but she could tell Sonic, at least, was seeing through her. She avoided eye contact with him, focusing on Cream and Tails who were making last minute checks on the Tornado. The intuitive young rabbit had taken quite an interest in the art of mechanics lately, and already she was giving the master a run for his money.

The twin-tailed fox gave her a correction with a laugh before unintentionally locking eyes with Cosmo, who was watching him teach her young friend. They both blushed, unable to hide their smiles, and hastily looked away from each other before continuing on with what they were doing. Knuckles rolled his eyes at the pair. Rouge gave him a playful yet genuine nudge before returning to her own work, causing the scarlet echidna to chuckle nervously before exchanging an embarrassed glance with Shadow, coughing to cover up his lapse of macho.

'Silver, would you buzz off!' Sonia snapped, trying to catch the contraption she needed that Silver was levitating, 'we need to get going!'

'Aw, come on, Sonia? I'm just having a little-ouch!' He cutting himself off, rubbing his flaming tail thanks to a not so subtle lavender feline, Manic cackling until she threatened him with her illuminating flames.

'Come on, slow pokes! Let's go!' Sonic announced.

.

'Jeez, looks like he actually built it with his own two hands.' Manic scrunched his nose up at the beast as they flew over the city, looking down on what was planned to be an upcoming disaster.

'This definitely won't eat into the weekend.' Tikal giggled.

'Looks like it's time to have some fun!' Knuckles exclaimed as he cracked his namesake.

With that, Tails ejected the roof of the ship and let out the gang bar Cream and Cosmo who stayed back and helped from the skies. The others joined the infamous speedy hedgehogs on the ground, splitting up to help save citizens, distract their enemy and take down the ugliest contraption Eggman has produced in his entire career.

'Come on, Eggman. I've seen bad but, this? This is just lazy.' Shadow mustered a snicker.

'Curse you, Shadow!' Eggman spat, 'I'll have you know this is one of the finest devices you'll ever- aaaaahhh!'

The obese doctor cut himself off with jagged screams, his small pod spinning around as if independently, if it wasn't for Silver having a grand time using his powers to mess with the man, giggling with excitement. It didn't take much more than that for the rest of the gang to split in half and check that no damage had been done to the city or its people and the other half to take down the machine – in a record time of not 30 seconds.

'How embarrassing?' Tails smirked, the others able to hear through the communicator.

'Definitely a personal best.' Cosmo smiled as she mockingly looked at her wrist as if a watch would appear.

'All clear down here. No casualties or damage to report.' Blaze announced as she began to walk away from the ruckus of people.

'Then let's get out of here. Eggman can stew in his own humiliation without us.' Rouge yawned as she flew up and perched herself upon the wing of the X-Tornado.

.

As the sun started to set on the eve of a certain hedgehog's birthday, the gang were back in Sonic and Tails' living room, watching the sun's ray's beam through the window. They all pitched in to help with dinner, getting the job done fast before feasting around the coffee table, some cross-legged on the floor and some on lounges as they laughed and listened to music.

'Dare I say it, but maybe you guys should help cook more often.' Amy giggled as she subtly nudged her blue hero.

'What can I say? We're good at everything.' He said with a cheeky smile and a quick peck on her cheek, causing Amy to blush and smack his shoulder.

'So, tell us Sonic, what do you want for your birthday?' Cosmo asked as the blue speedster walked towards the coffee table.

'Just a good day!' he grinned as he took a seat.

'Typical.' Shadow rolled his eyes, only for Tikal to shove him.

'Well, I'm pretty sure Amy has that all figured out.' Cream smiled in the hero's direction.

'I think we're all looking forward to seeing what Amy has in store. Then we can see where the bar will be set.' Knuckles sent a cocky wink in the ivory bat's direction, seated next to him.

'Hmph,' Rouge shrugged sassily as she snaked her arms around the muscly echidna before zoning in on his ear, 'keep it up, Knucklehead, and you will quite literally be getting… nothing.'

No one could help letting a snicker escape their lips, bowing their heads in an attempt to cover their laughter. Tails attempted to break the tension by suggesting they put on a movie, but as he got up to put one on, he was still struggling to contain his laughter. Rouge sat back, proud of her self, with a smug grin in Knuckles' direction as he huffed and watched a movie with the others as the sun set before everyone headed home, looking forward to the following day's plans…

.

'Good morning, sleepy head.' Amy whispered as Sonic opened his eyes to her bedroom.

'Good morning.' He smiled, yawning as she cuddled up to him.

'Happy birthday, Sonic.' She laughed before kissing his cheek longingly.

'Thanks, Ames. How'd you sleep?'

'Just fine, you?' She smiled as she sat up and hung her legs over the side of the bed.

'Great! Ready for a feed, that's for sure.' Sonic chuckled, licking his lips as he shot up.

'Hmm, tell me something I don't know. Come on, get cleaned up, we're having breakfast with your brother and sister.' Amy informed him as she headed for the bathroom.

'What about the others?'

Don't worry, we'll be finding them later on!'

After getting themselves ready, the two headed into the city where they found Sonia and Manic at a small café. The magenta hedgehog insisted on treating her little brother to at least breakfast and wanting to spend some quality time with him on his birthday, which Amy promised to help her with. They were having a lovely time, but Sonic had to admit he was curious as to what else the day would hold.

'So, bro, feel any older?' Manic chuckled, being almost 21 himself.

'Nope, same as every other year!' Sonic smiled in return.

'Well, I suppose we should enjoy it while we can, right?' Sonia giggled in Amy's direction.

'Too true!' Amy agreed, causing them all to laugh.

Their laughter radiated around the café, all the way across the street where subtle bystanders watched on. No one recognised them in their set of regular, modern day Mobian clothes, teamed with cloaks which, admittedly, looked a little odd in the warm weather but no one seemed to notice. Normally, the sap hedgehog would fashion a dark leather jacket that showed off his battle scars and a pair of shades, but he was barely recognisable all covered up.

He exchanged a glance with a gorgeous, slinky vixen, who would regularly fashion leather black pants and a matching cropped top with a belt, but now she fashioned a grape coloured dress that still hugged at her curves, and her signature blade was nowhere in sight. Had anyone been watching them, their smiles would have been unmistakable, especially to the four hedgehogs, but the two cloaked figures walked away too soon.

.

By the time lunch rolled around, the entire gang had met atop a hill that overlooked all of Knothole. It was such a sight to see! Tails remembered Sonic talking about it on one of his runs, then all it took was a few clicks on one of the kitsune's contraptions and he was able to locate where to go. Cream and Cosmo had packed a huge picnic and followed Tails and the rest of the gang up there to surprise Sonic.

Despite him having insisted on no gifts, they all chipped in for on big gift that they knew he would appreciate. They had located all the chilli dog stands in Knothole and the city and made deals with the owners, landing the blue speedster an unlimited supply of chilli dogs practically everywhere. Amy could've sworn her hero, macho boyfriend actually shed a tear.

'So, how's your morning been so far, Big Blue?' Rouge asked before sipping on iced tea.

'Great so far, was nice to spend some time with Amy and the siblings.' Sonic replied with a smile.

'He says that because he has to you know.' Knuckles snickered towards Manic, earning him a punch from the ivory bat and face full of grapes from Sonia.

'Do you know what else is planned for the day, pal?' Tails asked.

'Or is that all a part of the birthday plans, Amy? Surprise after surprise?' Silver added to the question.

'Nope,' Amy jumped in, 'He doesn't know anything.'

'Which I'm definitely not complaining about!' Sonic chuckled.

'Well, that makes sense.' Tikal began, trying to hide a smile.

'Yeah, he can sit back and get spoilt while Amy does all the work!' Blaze exclaimed, trying to suppress a laugh.

Everyone began to laugh, having to stop eating as they cackled at Sonic's shrug in agreement, clearly OK with said arrangement which earned him a playful punch from the bubble-gum hedgehog. However, truth be told, she didn't mind so much, not on his birthday at least. She did make it a point to mention, or at least hint, that she expected the same when her day came!

They all continued to laugh, eat the fabulous picnic lunch and reminisce over past memories involving the birthday boy, before scurrying down to the stream of water at the bottom of the hill, messing about and throwing one another in to get soaking wet in the cool, crisp water. They hadn't had this much fun or been so relaxed in so long, they needed it.

In all that fun, they never seemed to notice that they weren't alone on that hill. Amongst the forest behind them, stood two hooded figures, ones that couldn't be recognised unless they were standing face to face with someone. They exchanged glances with one another before turning back to the scene before them, letting those scary and familiar smirks surround their faces.

.

'You've done so much already, Ames, you really don't have to do this.' Sonic said bashfully as he ruffled his quills, holding Amy's hand with the other.

'Of course I do, it's only your birthday once a year, after all.' The spritely hedgehog insisted, unbeknownst to her that while he was loving the attention, he wasn't excited about gearing up in a suit for dinner tonight.

They walked through the restaurant doors, the atmosphere romantic with dim lights and romantic music bouncing off the walls as Amy exchanged a friendly glance with the waitress before they were shown to their table. As it turns out, the pink hedgehog had her way with people, able to set up the loveliest night out all at the cost of the venue because it was the Hero of Mobius' birthday. She wasn't about to tell him that, though.

'I hope you've been having a good day, Sonic.' Amy smiled as he took her hand in his after they settled into their seats.

'It's been fantastic. You've been fantastic. I can't thank you enough.' Sonic smiled bashfully, leaving Amy's grip as the waitress came back over to take their order.

As they looked at their menus, discussing with each other and the waitress what they should order, they looked like the most perfect scene, settled in to an intimate corner of the restaurant, still aware that they had to keep things low-key between them when in public. That didn't stop two pass-byers watching them through the window inconspicuously before continuing on to hide in a deep, dark alleyway…

'Not long now.' The intimidatingly beautiful fox sighed.

'Yes, my Queen. We're so close now…'

.

'What would you say if I told you I had one last birthday surprise for you?' Amy asked as they strolled along the dirt paths of Knothole, nearing her cottage home.

'I'd say you've out done yourself, Miss Rose, and that you really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble.' Sonic said as his eyes left the starry sky to smile down at her.

'Would you be curious to see what it is?' Amy shrugged, pulling out her keys as they approached her front door.

'Obviously.' He chuckled as he followed her inside.

They made their way upstairs, Amy hanging her handbag over the door knob before turning on the light and slipping off her heels as Sonic kicked off his dress heels and collapsed onto the bed. He took in a few deep breaths and closed his eyes before the feeling of something soft and warm wrap around his lips leave almost as soon as it arrived.

'Where are you going?' Sonic almost whined as he sat up and watched Amy walk away to the bathroom.

'To get your last surprise.' She shrugged through an almost nervous smile before disappearing.

He couldn't deny his suspicions made him incredibly excited, but he was too scared to get his hopes up in case he would only be let down. He sat up further and took off his suit jacket, throwing it on a nearby chair before undoing the top two buttons on his shirt, revealing a little of his chest. He scooted to the top of the bed and rest his head back and began to stare at the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs anxiously.

'Happy birthday.' A sultry voice came from the doorway, causing Sonic's head to shoot up.

Amy leant gently against the door frame in a black and red lacy one piece that hugged at all of her most desirable curves, teamed with black heels that elongated her legs beautifully. She had let her hair hang out loose and ruffled without her normal headband, as well as reapplied her perfume that wafted through the air and right into Sonic's nostrils. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out a nervous giggle.

'What do you think?' She asked as she took a step forward.

'Oh… God,' Sonic stammered before coming to his senses, 'Happy birthday to me!'

Amy giggled before dimming the lights and sauntering into his arms, ready to fill their night with passion as if it would be their last, they were still unaware of who could now only be described as their stalkers, watching on outside. Still cloaked in the same clothes, they stayed hidden behind trees that fenced the dirt path outside Amy's home, peering through the window for a few seconds more.

'You know how it goes, my Queen?' He snickered.

'Strike when they're at their weakest, my love.' She replied as she walked over to lace her arms around him.

'Correct.'

'Shall we?'

'Early tomorrow morning. After all, this is, in fact, the last night they'll ever have together.' He snickered before bringing the slinky vixen in for a joyfully evil and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Well, that was a bit of a harsh ending if I do say so myself. Like I said, this is just a one-shot because I had the time on my hands so this is the only chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! x**


	2. THANK YOU!

HI EVERYONE!

Thank you for reading my edited version of this story!

Be sure to jump on over to my page to check out more of my stories, many under going editing!

Don't forget to leave a review and let me in on your thoughts!

Ciao! xx

\- sonamyfanfiction


End file.
